


街角的書店

by robinsonola



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: 斐爾先生一點也不奇怪，她滿心歡喜地走出書店，他人其實很好嘛。





	街角的書店

一回過神來，只見倫敦灰濛濛的天空映入眼簾。等等，我為什麼躺在地上？葛蕾絲心想，但思緒被左腿傳來的一陣劇痛打斷了。她疼得倒抽一口氣，慢慢地坐起來，發現自己的左小腿一片血淋淋的擦傷，耳朵嗡嗡作響。我一定是跌倒了，天啊，我整個人都好痛。

這時她才發現有個聲音一直在對她說話。一個輕柔的，溫潤的男人的聲音。

她轉頭，卻跌進全世界最溫柔的藍色眼睛裡。

「……好了，沒有骨折，非常好。」藍色眼睛的主人還在說，「孩子，我知道妳一定很痛，但你可以試著站起來嗎？」

她點點頭。男人伸出雙手扶著她，幫助她慢慢地站起來。他有奶油色的捲髮，穿著看起來很舒服的卡其色外套。葛蕾絲覺得自己看過他。

「我的店就在旁邊，」他說，微微一笑。他的笑容像一縷清香，讓人不由自主地想靠近。「靠著我慢慢走，我幫你擦個藥。」

他們走進轉角的A. Z. Fell書店。舊書和木頭家具的氣味撲鼻而來，還有一點點霉味。

葛蕾絲想起來了，她和爸爸媽媽來過這間店一次，爸爸想要買一本書，但老闆斐爾先生不願意賣給他。媽媽說斐爾先生有點奇怪。

「斐爾先生？」她問道。

「是的，葛蕾絲？」他回答。真奇怪，他竟然記得她的名字。

斐爾先生帶她到書店後面，替她清潔傷口。很痛，但她是個勇敢的十二歲女孩，她不會為了已經得到照顧的傷口而哇哇大哭，就算很痛也一樣。天啊好痛喔。

「我聽見聲音，所以跑出去看。」斐爾先生一邊上藥，一邊絮絮叨叨地對她說。「撞到妳的那台腳踏車立刻逃跑了，真是不負責任，怎麼可以撞了人就跑呢。」

他的動作非常輕柔，等貼上紗布後，她已經覺得沒那麼痛了。她環顧四周，這裡是書店後方的小起居間，有舒服的沙發和書桌，看來是斐爾先生平時休息的地方。這裡也堆了滿滿的書架和大部頭而陳舊的書籍。

「你一定很喜歡書。」她說。

「當然囉，世界上有很多有趣的東西，但我覺得最有趣的還是書本。」斐爾先生笑著說，「讓我替妳泡杯可可，休息一下。妳的傷口過兩天就沒事了。」

被書架包圍著，這裡感覺像書店的延伸。這些書也都是商品嗎？

如果她有一間自己的店，她當然希望賣掉越多東西越好，不是嗎？

「我可以問一個問題嗎？」書店主人端著可可回來後，她輕聲問道。

「當然可以，親愛的。」斐爾先生非常親切地說。

「以前我爸爸想跟你買一本書，但他說你好像不想賣給他。為什麼你不想賣掉店裡的書呢？」

「噢，那是因為店裡的書我都很喜歡，有時候我會捨不得失去那些寶貝。」

葛蕾絲偏著頭想了想。她也有很多喜歡的書，但她絕不會把喜歡的書放在店裡呀。

「但是，你可以把喜歡的書放在自己的書房裡呀。」

「某個程度來說，這裡就是我的書房。」斐爾先生說。

所以說，整個書店是他的書房的延伸。葛蕾絲想了想。也許他的書多到需要一個店面才放得下。如果斐爾先生一直買書，卻不喜歡賣書，也許某天他會需要一個圖書館。

聽她這麼說之後斐爾先生笑了，他的笑聲比說話聲音更好聽。空氣彷彿充滿了他的愉悅，讓葛蕾絲也忍不住露出笑容。

斐爾先生問她有沒有喜歡的書，她說了幾本，他通通都知道。他還根據她的喜好推薦了幾本書，並為她寫了一張清單，令葛蕾絲欣喜不已。他建議她先去圖書館借來看看，如果喜歡再買，畢竟不是每個人都像他一樣有這麼大的「書房」。

斐爾先生一點也不奇怪，她滿心歡喜地走出書店，他人其實很好嘛。

= = =

三天後葛蕾絲又來到斐爾先生的書店。店裡仍然只有兩三個客人，角落的留聲機播放著巴哈。她沒看見斐爾先生，所以她在書架間閒晃，隨手翻翻看起來有趣的書本。書店有股古老而靜謐的氛圍，令她心情平靜。這裡不像那些大賣場似的書店那樣裝滿白得刺眼的日光燈，但還是足夠明亮。精緻的木頭家具混合皮革書皮的氣味，讓整個空間有種非比尋常的奇幻感，像有魔法似的。

斐爾先生在她正專心地讀一本村上春樹時出現了。

「噢，葛蕾絲！你的傷口好一點了嗎？」

她連忙點點頭。斐爾先生看起來很高興見到她，這令葛蕾絲心頭一暖。

她從側背包裡拿出一盒巧克力。她用自己的零用錢買的，其實不是太高級的巧克力，但是已經比她平時買給自己吃的還要貴了。

「謝謝你替我擦藥，斐爾先生。」她說。「請收下謝禮。」

「不必不必，你太客氣了。」斐爾先生吃驚地說，沒有把巧克力接過去。

葛蕾絲一直伸著手，堅持要他接過。

「我們一起吃，好嗎？」斐爾先生說，葛蕾絲微笑著點點頭。

他邀她到後面的書房，這次泡了一壺香氣高雅的紅茶。

葛蕾絲開始告訴他，她已經讀完了他的推薦書單上的其中一本書了。斐爾先生非常高興，想知道她的想法。葛蕾絲說個不停，也許她不應該對才剛認識的人這樣說個不停，但真的很少人關心她讀了什麼，連她爸媽都不，他們只知道她一直在看書。

斐爾先生雖然一開始拒絕了她的巧克力，但她得意地發現他吃掉了半盒。看來這個牌子還算合他口味。他懂得好多，回答了所有葛蕾絲提出的疑問。而且他總是回答得那麼不疾不徐，好像不是在回答一個孩子的提問，而是和朋友討論問題。

聊到一半，突然外面響起一陣硬鞋跟腳步聲。

「阿茲拉斐爾，你今天晚上有空吧？我弄到兩張舞台劇的票──」一個戴著墨鏡、穿著緊身黑色牛仔褲的瘦高男人闖了進來，他看見葛蕾絲時驚訝地停下了腳步。

「妳是誰啊？」戴墨鏡的男人態度惡劣地說。

葛蕾絲沒回答，只皺眉瞪著他看。

「快點把茶喝完就可以滾了。」那個男人說，向她擺了擺手。

「克羅里！」斐爾先生責備地說，「注意你的態度！沒必要對孩子這麼兇吧。」

「好吧，好吧。」那個男人在雙人座沙發上挨著斐爾先生坐下。不是坐下，更像在沙發上伸展開來，長長的手腳掛在扶手及斐爾先生的肩上。「你看。」他揮了揮手上的票券。

「噢！這是……暴風雨？」斐爾先生說，眼睛亮了。

葛蕾絲趕緊把茶喝完，看來斐爾先生有個約會。

= = =

書店沒開門。葛蕾絲在店門口走來走去，斐爾先生好慢噢。

對面鞋店的店員走過來，她是個圓臉的中年婦人，「孩子，你在等書店開門嗎？」她說，「我看妳在這裡等好一會兒了。」

葛蕾絲沮喪地點點頭。

「別等了，斐爾先生開店是看心情的。」

她知道，她已經來過很多次，也撲空很多次了。

那個戴墨鏡的男人常常來。葛蕾絲偷偷覺得他還滿酷的。他不怎麼跟書店主人以外的人說話，但也不再對她兇巴巴的了，有一次還替她拿了書架最上層的書。有時候他會替斐爾先生趕走硬要買書的客人，讓書店主人非常高興。

他們一定在交往。因為那個男人總是喊斐爾先生「天使」，她還沒看過哪個人這麼肉麻的。

她是想來問問斐爾先生有沒有一本她在圖書館找不到的書。不過沒關係，她不急。改天再來吧。

= = =

書店著火了。

葛蕾絲發現的時候，火已經很大了。兇惡的火舌從玻璃窗竄出，殺氣騰騰的熱氣連馬路對面都感覺的到。葛蕾絲驚恐地鑽過圍觀的人群，嚇得說不出話來。看來街坊鄰居都跑出來了，葛蕾絲看見了幾個面熟的人。

「裡面都是易燃物啊，又是書，又是木頭家具的。」一對夫妻交頭接耳地說。

「真可惜，聽說那間店裡很多特別的古書。燒得這樣絕對沒得救了。」

葛蕾絲在人群中看見了那天和她說過話的圓臉婦人，正站在鞋店門口一臉擔憂地張望著。她連忙跑到她身旁。

「斐爾先生沒事吧？」葛蕾絲急急忙忙地問道。

「聽說沒人看見他出來。」婦人絞著手，「天啊，希望他不在家，今天書店沒開門，說不定他出門了……」

「他不是有個開老賓利車的朋友嗎？」一個戴黑框眼鏡的年輕男人說，葛蕾絲認出他是對面咖啡廳的店員，「常常把車停在那個街角，戴墨鏡的那個？他們時不時一起出去不是嗎，很有可能他今天不在家。」

「啊，我知道你說的那個人。今天他有來過，如果我沒記錯的話。」

斐爾先生深愛的書房沒有了。那麼多他鍾愛的寶貝，都消失在火焰中了。淚水刺痛了葛蕾絲的眼眶。

突然一聲尖銳的煞車聲響起，一輛黑色古董賓利車高速衝來，在路口急煞住。那個戴墨鏡的男人跳下車，直直奔向書店。

「噢不！」咖啡廳店員摀住了嘴，淚水也在他眼眶中打轉。

消防隊員試圖攔下那個男人，但他根本不願慢下腳步，一頭衝進了火場。

圍觀的路人們驚呼連連。「他不要命了嗎？」

他在這裡，代表斐爾先生沒有和他一起出去。也許他非常確定斐爾先生仍在店裡…...

時間一分一秒過去，那個戴墨鏡的男人仍然沒有出來。消防隊員焦急地徘徊，如熱鍋上的螞蟻。他們想衝進去救他，但裡面的火勢太過猛烈，已經是任何人都無法安全進去的狀態了。

「他出來了！」有人激動地喊道。

那個男人走了出來。葛蕾絲第一次看見他不戴墨鏡的樣子。他看起來簡直變了個人，失去了以往的酷勁。他步伐沉重，彷彿被絕望的重量壓得舉步維艱。他魂不守舍地坐進賓利，猛催油門，離開了眾人的視線。

她突然意識到他的痛苦代表著什麼。

葛蕾絲哭了起來，從小小的抽泣變成嚎啕大哭。她從未感受過如此巨大而純粹的悲傷，強烈得令她無法承受。大顆大顆的眼淚滑落臉頰，她狼狽地伸手去擦，哭得全身顫抖。她為燒毀的書店哭泣，為生死不明的斐爾先生哭泣，也為失魂落魄的墨鏡男子哭泣。

她不知道自己在那裡站了多久。直到媽媽來找她，她仍然沒止住眼淚。吃晚餐的時候她冷靜了一點，但上床睡覺前又忍不住哭了一回。無法宣洩的悲傷伴著她入睡。

在夢中，那個戴墨鏡的男人扶著斐爾先生走出火場，兩人都平安無事。葛蕾絲和圍觀的所有人一起歡呼，然後消防隊員宣布現場所有人都能拿到一本尼爾蓋曼的新書。

= = =

隔天葛蕾絲鼓足了所有的勇氣去看書店一眼。就算斐爾先生的寶貝藏書都灰飛煙滅了，她也要去看一眼。

但書店完好如初。

她困惑地站在店門口。店沒開，這點倒是不意外。但玻璃都沒破，大門也沒燒壞。她從窗戶往裡看，裡面完全沒有任何一點受損的跡象。

她突然有個奇怪的感覺。好像那場火災從來沒發生過，只是一個隱隱約約的奇怪的夢。

改天再來吧。她要把這件怪事告訴斐爾先生，也許他有關於夢的書可以推薦給她。

那輛黑色老賓利停在街口，像往常一樣。一切一定都沒事的。

===the end===


End file.
